the daughter deadpool
by kit67
Summary: deadpool se encuetra con una niña diferente a todas y deside adoptarla ¿que pasara si viene a buscarla? ps: puede tener violencia,muertes, temas fuertes,un incendio y probablemente muchos BOOM BOOM
1. corto comienzo

deadpool entra a la guarida de los vengadores para una fiesta despues de derrotar a thanos de su plan de destruir el mundo (otra vez) todos los superheroes estaban invitados incluyendo los x men por su gran ayuda ,todos festejaban cuando alguien inesperado se presenta

hola chicos que gran fiesta no creen ,wolvi ,ironman spiderman- dise deadpool muy alegre,llevava un mochila en la espalda y sus espadas en su bolsillos de su cadera

que haces aqui wilson ?- logan alias wolverine le contesta a deadpool

tranquilisate logan,solo vengo a celebrar y tomar un parde tragos y quisas bailar un poco- explica deadpool

largate wilson!- dise wolverine

si largate! , no estuviste aqui cuando salvamos al mundo,entonces no estas invitado- dise ms marvel

si pero..- deadpool es interrumpido

te dije que te...-ms marvel es devuelta interrumpida

papi ,que pasa?- pregunta una niña que saca la cabesa de la mochila de wade

que? ...wade quien es esa ...niña?-pregunta miss marvel muy confundida

,oh ella ,bueno es mi hija- dise deadpool ,dejando a ms marvel y a wolverine con los ojos abiertos

q-que dijiste-dise ms marvel sorprendida por la noticia

una hija? ,esto n-no lo puedo creer- dise wolverine con sorprendido

si es mi hija,... que el gato le comio la lengua o que le digo que es MI HIJA-dise wade algo enojado por no creerle

acompañame wade- dise ms marvel tomandolo de la mano y arrastrandolo hacia tony stark

* * *

y bien como le dije..- toni estaba hablando con la mole cuando fue interrumpido por ms marvel

oye toni-ms marvel intenta hablar con toni

" espera carol estoy hablando ben ,y bien como te desia..."

" es que ,es de deadpool"

" que hace wade aqui"-pregunta ben consertado

"que no te enviaron el memo ,no esta invitados los perros, los villanos ni ningun wilson que sea tonto o sea tu"- dise toni apuntando a wade

"eso es un insulto stark,eh escuchado palabras mas ofencibas en disney junior"-dise wade contestandole a toni

"carol,porque esta aqui ni siquiera estaba invitado"

" si yo ta le dije que se largara ,cuando dio una noticia que me inpacto y que dverias saber"

" que ? que cosa?" -dise toni intrigado

"que wade tiene una hija pequeña ,tu sabias de esto o no?"

los ojos de toni se ensancharon al oir eso,solo le vino a la cabesa solo una cosa _una hija ?, esto debe ser una broma _

" es enserio,es verdad lo que dises"

"por favor, actuas como si nunca oiste a alguien desir que tiene una hija ,toni esto es enserio y no bromeo esta vez" - dise wade con seriedad es la primera vez que toni oye algo serio viniedo de deadpool,y devio tomarlo como que desia la verdad

"vaya,pues, felicidades deadpool2- dise toni abrasando a deadpool

" aun no lo puedo creer pero felicidades mersenario bocon" dise ben abrasando a deadpool fuertemente

" uyy, grasias ben"

"aaayyy"

"uyy espera creo que la aplastaste" - dise deadpool preocupado separandose de ben y toni, se saca la mochila de la espalda ,la abree y saca a una niña rubia de cinco o seis años ,con ojos verdes y un traje de porista negro y rojo,con una falda que le llegan a los pies

" estas bien mi hija"- dise deadpool preocupado

"si papa ,estoy bien"-dise la niña abrasando a wade, y wade la carga para señalar que este bien

" pero que?, " -ben se quedo inpresionado al ver que la hija de deadpool tenia como cinco años

"oye mole,para la proxima vez no abrases tan fuerte,casi haces tortilla de niña y canadiense"

"ven conmigo wilson" -dise toni llevandose a deadpool

* * *

EN LA SALA DE CONFERENCIA AVENGERS

el lugar estaba vacio solo hubo uno de ellos y era el capitan america

"toni que haces aqui"-el capitan ve a toni y a deadpool y eso lo comiensa a parecer sospechoso

"capitan ?"

" hola steve"

"toni que haces aqui y con...deadpool?"- el capitan pregunta desconsertadamente

" ahh,es porque teniamos que hablar hacerca de su hija"-dise toni sorprendiendo al capitan

"vaya, felicidades wade"-dise el capitan dandole una sonrisa a wade

"grasias steve almenos alguien le da gusto que yo tenga hija"- wade mira a toni con una mirada acusadora

"que,nunca dije que no me agradara que usted tenga un hija ,pero el problema es que la niña es mas grande de lo que esperaba"

" a que te refieres"- dise el capitan intrigado

" a esto " dise toni mostrando a la niña que deadpool tenia detras de el

"esas es tu hija wade?" pregunta el capitan

" si ella es mi hija"

" y cual es el problema toni?"-capitan le pregunta a toni

"el problema es que tiene cinco años la niña ,y que es menos probable que sea su hija legitama porque nadie sabe o sabia que deadpool tenia una hija de esta edad"

" es que no es mi hija legitima ,es adoptada"

"espera que dijiste wade"

"wade dime como conseguieste a esta niña la verdad"aclara toni seriamente

"a ok todo comenzo ayer a las 3 am"

FLASHBACK

_era de noche entonces empese a irme a buscar apartamento ya que el otro se quemo,cuando vi a una niña inocente en un callejon oscuro dentro de una caja sin ropa alguna, llorando_

_"oye niña que haces aqui?", la niña empeso a llorar,viendo a deadpool_

_"porque las personas cuando me ven lloran"_

**_devemos mejorar nuestra reputacion con los niños_**

_si pero no somos como se dise apto para todo publico,segun nuestros comics nosotros matamos por dinero_

_"si pero almenos es un negoci..." -antes que deadpool terminara la niña lo abraso llorando sobre su pecho_

_"oye niña ,no -no llores calmate"dise deadpool tratando de calmar a la niña_

_"ven dejame secarte esas lagrimas"-deadpool le limpia las lagrimas a la chica_

_"grasias" -dise la niña ,calmandose y limpiandose el rostro_

_"oye donde estan tus papas" pregunta deadpool_

_"que son,papas?"-pregunta la niña dejando desconcetado a deadpool_

_" bueno,son gente que te cuida y que te ama que te respeta"_

**_de que hablas nosotros tuvimos papas y no hubo nada de eso,solo hubo explociones ,chimichangas y mucho dinero que le robamos a nuestros compañeros_**

_y por eso somos asi de geniales _

_"yo no tengo papas"-dise la niña ganandole la atencion de deadpool_

_"no tienes papas"-pregunta deadpool_

_"no"_

_"ni,hermanos"_

_"no"_

_"ni,una tia may"_

_"yo no conosco ninguna tia may"_

_"bueno,almenos tiene familia"-pregunta una vez mas deadpool_

_"que es familia?"-responde la niña_

_deadpool veia a todas parte buscando a alguien,pero no veai a nadie cerca ,nisiquiera veia un auto o vehiculo cerca_

**_oh ,claro es pasada las 2 am y todo esta cerrado_**

_y nostros buscabamos un hotel en donde ospedarnos y quisas comer una chimichanga_

**_si sos muy tonto habeses_**

_sabes que acabas de insultarte a ti mismo no?_

**_oh_**

_deadpool saca una remera de i love new york que encontro del basurero y tapo el cuerpo de la niña y la carga en sus brasos_

_"oye,niña quieres venir conmigo"-dijo deadpool a la niña_

_la niña vio con una expresion de miedo ,pero lo ve detenidamente y se da cuenta no tendria otra oportunidad de que alguien lo llevaria a cuidarla _

_"si!"-dijo la niña con una expresion alegre en su cara_

_"ok, vamos a mi casa,mejor dicho nuestra casa"-dise deadpool con una sonrisa en su rostro_

_"grasias, cual es tu nombre?"-pregunta la niña con curiosidad_

_"bueno mi nombre de superhero es deadpool,pero mi nombre real es wade wilson ,pero tu puedes llamarme papa"_

_dise deadpool llevandose a la niña a su casa_

* * *

"y despues de hacerla dormir con un cuento,le compre ropa,comida,para ella, la desperte la bañe y la vesti y la lleve conmigo aqui y bueno eso es todo"-aclara deadpool terminando la historia

" eh ,espera solo recogiste a la niña y la llevaste a tu casa nada y mas no le avisaste a la policia o a los medios que encontraste una niña"-dise toni desconcertado en verdad no podia creer que deadpool encontro a una niña de ¿un callejon ? eso era algo raro

"no puedo porque la policia sabe de mis... trabajos,y bueno eso me daria problemas no crees"- afirma deadpool

" yo no se...que opinas capitan"toni le pregunta al capitan

"pregunta como sabes que en verdad es tu hija?"pregunta el capitan a deadpool

" mira cap,mira la cara de inocencia de la niña y dime que no es mi hija y comparala con la mia"-deadpool se saca la mascara mostrando su cara llena de cicatrises y quemaduras haciendo una cara de puchero

"oh ,god"-dise toni poniendo su mano en su cabesa ,pero el vea a la niña haciendo la misma cara de puchero de wade ,el no estaba inpresionado por eso si no que al parecer la niña nota las quemadura y cicatrises de wade y al parecer no le inporta "_que clase de niña es esta,cualquiera se abria asustado al ver la cara de wade" _piensa ironman aun intrigado

"ok puedes quedartela wade"- dise el capitan sin preocupacion

"perdon que?"- dise toni al capitan

" que lo haga ,se ve que en verdad la chica quiere estar con el"- afirma el capitan

"siiii! " -dise la niña saltando hacia los brasos de wade

"una pregunta ¿como se llama?"

"se llama zoey ally wilson ahora,mi hija" -afirma deadpool sonriendo y poniendose la mascara -"que tal si vamos por una chimichanga ,eh hija"

"sii! me encantan las chimichangas"- dise zoey con una gran alegria

" esa es mi hija ,querida" dise deadpool y con alegria sale de la sala de conferencias dejando a oni y al capitan solos

"estas seguro ...,seguro de esto capitan"

" tranquilisate toni, eh visto los progresos de deadpool y eh visto que wade es muy buenos con los niños"

"en,serio? bueno pero"

" y ademas viste a la niña esto muy feliz por saber que se va a quedar con wade,y no parecia mentir"-dise el capitan llendose de las sala de juntas

" umm quisas el tenga razon esta vez,pero igual lo estare vigilando"-dise toni llendose a la fiesta

CONTINUARA

_lo siento si es corto el proximo no lo va a ser y esperan al ver el proximo chaper suerte_


	2. sueño extraño y nuevos amigos

_papi ,papi! ven te quiero mostrar algo - dise zoey muy alegre _

_ok mi hijita linda - deadpool levanta a su hija con una gran sonrisa - aver que querias mostrarme?_

_zoey saca del bolsillo una navaja grande con sangre ensima y le da a su papa - es para ti papito - zoey dise con una sonrisa _

_eh.. aww grasias mi hijita pero no tenias que dejarla tan sucia sino se va a oxidar - dise deadpool a deadpool no le inpresiona que su hija tiene un cuchillo para el eso era normal_

_de nada papi - dise zoey cuando de la nada una gota de sangre le cae en la cara_

_deadpool mira y ve que no hay nadie sangrando cerca_

_que fue eso? - deadpool oye a alguien moverse cerca de el _

_quien es? le advierto no soy alguien a quien se jode - dise deadpool al oir el ruido de nuevo_

**_a poco ya te olvidaste de mi wade -_**_ dise una voz en la oscuridad_

_que? taskmaster que haces aqui? - dise deadpool al ver a su excompañero enfrente de el con sangre_

_escucha nose que haces aqui o porque estas sangrando pero no quiero problemas toni mejor largate antes de que te pate el trasero... de nuevo! - deadpool amenasa_

_jejejje JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJ! - taskmaster da una risa malefica que cada vez empiesa a volverse mas grave como si no fuera su propia voz_

_ok? esto es algo muuuy raro ,no crees zo ... zoey? - dise deadpool pero enseguida le presta antencion a su hija al verla acostada de lado dandole la espalda _

_zoey! no es tiempo de dormir levantate- dise deadpool tratando de levantar a zoey_

_zoey dije que...- deadpool se queda sin habla al ver que a su hija le salia sangre en el pecho_

_zoey ...- deadpool abrasa a su hija en su brasos ,le toca el pecho y ve que hay poco pulso y despues _

_zoey? -el corazon de zoey se detiene dejando a zoey muerta , deadpool es muy duro al tema de la muerte pero esta vez largo unas lagrimas de sus ojos dejando sin habla a y dejando una gran tristeza en su cara_

_jeje,jajaJAJAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAH - dise taskmasters poniendose al frente deadpool_

_tu hisite esto no? TU LA MATASTE! Y YO __**TE VOY A MATAR, A TI! -**__deadpool furioso se abalansa hacia taskmaster y lo golpea una gran cantidad de veses mientras taskmaster sigue riendo ,_

_DEJA DE REIRTE! - deadpool de un golpe le quita la mascara y se sorprende a ver que no hay nada ,ni una cara y el cuerpo de taskmaster se disuelve convirtienose en arena y de la arena una mano agarra la garganta de deadpool y lo ahorca con gran fuersa dejando a deadpool con la vision borrosa_

_papiii - deadpool con la vision borrosa alcanza a ver a su hija ensangretada - tranquilo todo va a estar bieen- dise zoey con una voz diabolica_

_solo duerme - dise zoey ,mientras la mano lo ahorca hasta sacandole sangre del cuello_

_no! NOOOOOO! - grita deadpool aterrorizado_

* * *

NOOOO! - deadpool se despierta de repente

_que era un...sueño?_

**de todos los sueños locos que tuvimos esta se lleva el premio**

verdad no?..alto y ZOEY? - dise deadpool y sale disparando hacia el cuarto de zoey y la encuentra tapada en sabanas

zoey? - deadpool pregunta

_o no y si el sueño era real?!_

**rapido! despiertala viejo!**

ZOEY ! ZOEY! ZOEY! ZOEY! ZOEY! ZOEY! ZOEY! ZOEY! -deadpool sacude a su hija para desperta y sin darse cuenta zoey cae de la cama

ahu! ,papa que te pasa son - zoey mira el reloj - las 6 am ,papa porque me depiertas a esta hora - dise zoey bastante enojado aunque es chiquita su voz suena muy tierna

aww MIHIJA! - deadpool con alegria levanta a zoey y la abrasa fuertemente

que papa? - zoey le pregunta pero deadpool la habras mas fuerte

hija! no quiero que te alejes de mi otra vez! prometemelo! - dise deadpool

ok te lo prometo si...- dise zoey

si mi hija que quieres! - dise deadpool abrasandola fuertemente

si ...me - dise zoey

si! lo que quieras te lo dare solo dimelo! - dise deadpool

si dejas de abrasarme ,me estas quitando el aire - dise zoey poniendose morada y sacando la lengua

ups, perdon mi hija - deadpool baja a su hija y le da una sonrisa

ok,no inporta ,vamos a comer si! - dise zoey con una sonrisa en su cara

si ,bueno ok - dise deadpool ,zoey con alegria se va saltando directo hacia la cosina

que quieres? comer papi? - dise zoey

emm ,no se no hay redbull o fideos congelados para desayunar? - dise deadpool

fideos congelados? no debe haber algo rico para comer como panqueques o ...? - zoey se distrae al ver el refigerador que hay solo un joguer vencido y una revista de playboy

se nota que a usted nunca a vivido bien y que es esto? - zoey saca una revista playboy del refrigerador

ahh! eso - deadpool le quita la revista y la esconde tras su espalda - eso es para la "hora felis de papa"- dise deadpool sonriendole

**hora feliz?**

_ahy se va la imagen de tipo duro_

ok y que almorsamos? - dise zoey

que tal? pizza - dise deadpool

pizza para desayunar sii! - dise zoey- una pregunta que es una pizza?

empieso a pensar que usted no sabe nada - dise deadpool

**y recien te das cuenta ?**

pregunta duaghter, voz sabes algo de que yo no te eh enseñado? - pregunta deadpool

mmm, bueno se hacer esto - zoey extiende su mano ,aparece un cuchillo de la nada filoso como una espada

haces aparecer cuchillos? , bueno es algo - dise deadpool - vamos por pizza - dise deadpool

ok vamos - dise zoey ,

* * *

DESPUES DE VARIAS PIZZAS

zoey y deadpool salian de la pizzeria cuando el telefono de deadpool suena

hola? - responde wade

_hola,señor wilson?_

yeap, quien habla ? bob?, weasel? el tipo del centro de disfraces eroticos? ,si es por el traje de marilyn monrou ,tengo una gran explicacion hacerca de eso - dise wade

_alto que?,no ,no yo soy el señor grandjam _

pues que quiere? ,me hace perder el tiempo - dise wade mientras zoey como su pizza

_pues escuche nesecito sus "servicios"_

mis servicios? - dise wade abriendo grande los ojos

_si! sus "servicios especiales"_

grasias,pero yo no soy de esos señor ,busque en internet o vaya a un motel son muy confortables - dise wade

_no! que?! m-me referia a su trabajo de mercenario_

ahh ,porque no lo dijo antes casi me asusto - dise wade

_ja, ok escuche nesecito que mate a un tal señor riccof en 706 de la calle main y jorbat_

riccof?- dise wade

_si tuve varios "problemas" con y nesecito que lo mate cuanto antes y le ofresco 1.000.000 de dolares a cambio_

1.000.000 por matar a un hombre? acepto! - dise wade con alegria

_ok se lo dare cuando termime y nos encontramos en el hipodromo a las 7 de la tarde_

a las siete? - deadpool mira a zoey - no nos podremos ver en mas temprano? no se a las 3 de la tarde - dise wade volviendo a la conversacion

_no! son las siete o contrato a alguien mas! entendido_

no espere!, lo hare solo deme cinco minutos para prepararme si - dise deadpool

_ok, nos vemos_

adiosito - dise deadpool

**sebes lo que estoy pensando**

_maraton de " dos picaros con suerte" mientras comemos comida japonesa estando en ropa interior,si!_

**no idiota en secuestrar a ese riccof y grandjam y hobligarnos a darnos todo su dinero**

_y le cortamos la oreja mientras bailamos " ahora si" de wisin y yandel en bailanta oh si!_

ok vamos,pero antes - dise wade - oye hija quieres ir a conocer a varios de mis amigos - dise wade

no sera la estatua viviente esa o si? - dise zoey

la mole?,no calmate, este es mas ...bueno - dise deadpool

* * *

EN LA CASA PARKER

deadpool pone a su hija en el suelo y golpea la puerta un par de veses

vamos ,vamos - dise wade esperando inpasiente

quien es? - un chico de cabello castaño con una bata de baño mientras abre la puerta

spidy! - dise wade haciendo que peter le cierre la puerta en su cara

grosero - dise zoey crusando los brasos

dale peter abre la puerta - dise wade golpeando la puerta

como supiste que vivo aqui! - dise spidy molesto

por favor en todas tus peliculas almenos un villano sabe tu identidad y no puede saberlo uno de tus amigos - dise deadpool

usted no es mi amigo - dise spidy

**oh eso explica todos los golpes**

_nos rompes el corazon spidy_

dale abre - dise wade

no! - dise peter

ok, la abrire yo - dise wade

espera que? - peter racciona al oir el ruido de un arma cargandose

good bay! puerta - dise wade apuntando una bazuca hacia la puerta

oh! espera! -peter abre la puerta asustado al ver la bazuca en frente de el

sabia que reaccionarias - dise wade con una sonrisa

igual que haces aqui? - dise peter

a quiero que la cuides un momento si! - dise wade ,peter nsanchan los ojos al ver a una niña de cinco junto a wade

q-quien es ella - dise peter sorprendido

es una niña no vez? - dise wade

si pero de quien es esa niña ? - dise peter

bueno ,es mi hija peter - dise wade

si claro! -dise peter

no es enserio,es mi hija pequeña peter - dise wade con seriedad

alto es enserio? - dise peter sorprendido

si! es enserio ,sorprendido - dise wade

mas de lo que crees - dise peter -como usted tuvo una hija?digo usted no esta casado! - dise peter

bueno, primera tranquilizate,dos nadie debe usar una bata ,digo estas bañandote no convirtiendote en papa , y tercera esta es mi hija la encontre en una basurero y la traje devuelta conmigo - dise wade

usted perdio a su hija? - dise peter

no, que? ,no solo la vi y la traje a vivir conmigo - dise wade

y como sabe que es su hija? - dise peter

mira sus ojos y di que no es mi hija - dise wade sacando su mascara y mostrando su cara llena de quemaduras y cicatrises

contando las quemaduras pues ,no!,pero tienen el mismo color de ojos - dise peter

eso solo queria escuchar - dise wade

pero wade esto es grave ,usted no sabe como llego al basurero y si sus padres la buscan ¿que va a hacer? - dise peter alterado

oiga no hablese asi a mi papa - dise zoey dandole una cachetada a peter

auh oye! - dise peter frotandose el cachete - estas segura que lo quieres a wade como papa ? - dise peter

seguro el es bueno conmigo y ademas fue el unico que me ayudo a salir del basusero entonces si lo quiero - dise zoey

ok, entonces que biene hacer aqui wade? - dise peter

bueno,hoy tengo que "trabajar" asi que nesecito que la cuides - dise wade

ok,esta bien almenos alguien puede jugar con may - dise peter

si a los abuelos les encanta los niños - dise wade

mi tia may? no me refiero a may mi hija - dise peter - may!, baja tenemos visitas! - peter grita arriba

ok papa! - dise una voz dulce ,cuando baja de las escalera una niña de cinco o seis de pelo castaño y ojos verdes corriendo hacia peter

pero que mierda! cuando tuvo una hija? - dise wade con los ojos abiertos

bueno ,fue hace varios años que mary jane y yo nos casamos y la deje embarazada en nuestra luna de miel y bueno aqui esta el resultado - dise peter frotando la cabesa de su hija

wow felicidades! peter ,bueno mi hija te vas a quedar aqui un rato si! - dise wade poniendo su mano en el hombro de zoey

ok chau papa! - dise zoey abrasando fuerte a wade

ahh que bien mas tarde la recojo si,recuerde no robes - dise wade - _no robes lo que no sea valioso -_ susura wade en el oido de zoey

si esta bien - dise zoey soltando a su papa

ok la buscara mas tarde ,adios - wade se despide dejando a su hija al cuidado de peter

zoey entra a la casa y ve toda la habitacion decorada

y bien que te parece - dise peter

es muy...amarilla - dise zoey

si lo es ,oye may vete a jugar con zoey mientra yo cosino quieres - dise peter a may

ok,- may va y agarra a zoey de la mano arrastrandola hacia su cuarto

oye un pregunta porque mi papa lo llamo peter al tuyo que no se llamaba spidy? - dise zoey

no! tonta mi papa se llama peter ,spidy es un apodo que le disen - dise may sonriendo

ah y porque ese apodo? - dise zoey

porque mi papa es spiderma - dise may

el es spiderman?!,el actor del teatro o pelicuala? - dise zoey

pelicula? ,no el es spiderman de verdad - dise may

ah! ok - dise zoey

como que pelicula? - dise zoey

no esa fue una pregunta tonta olvidalo,en fin quieres jugar el nuevo juego de injustice - dise zoey sacando un videojuego de su bolsillo

si es un videojuego pues claro - dise may alegremente

bien entonces vamos! - dise zoey

**esta niña es muy ...rara**

_si su padre se pone un traje de leotardo para salir a la calle ,obvio es de familia_

_CONTINUARA..._

_ps: lo siento si es algo malo,esto es solo un detalle de la historia porque spiderman y su hija estaran muy entrometidos en la historia ,y ademas en el siguiente chaper sera algo diferente en cuanto a la actitud de zoey algo mas parecido a deadpool bueno suerte_


End file.
